


Come the Wild Weather

by Pollyanna



Category: Highlander
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-15
Updated: 1999-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollyanna/pseuds/Pollyanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag to Star-Crossed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come the Wild Weather


    Come the Wild Weather 
    by Pollyanna
    
    ####
    
    - Eiffel Tower, Paris, 1995 
    
    As the Quickening struck Duncan opened himself to it as he rarely did.
    Instead of merely enduring the lightning-edged invasion he welcomed
    it, searching through the turmoil of sights, sounds and textures for
    some sign of his old friends.  That moment of genial tranquillity -
    had that been Brother Paul?  There was so much, so many voices
    clamouring for attention and overriding them all the warped,
    glittering spirit of Kalas that gloated even as it melted into him.
    "Looks like I win a round after all, MacLeod."
    
    He shouted despairingly, "Fitz!  Fitz, where are you?"
    
    ####
    
    - National Portrait Gallery, London, 1990
    
    "Fitz, good to see you again!"  Duncan slapped Fitz on the arm in
    relief as much as pleasure in seeing his old friend again.  He had
    been in London to arrange the purchase of a 19th century bronze, which
    had gone though so quickly that he was now left with several days of
    free time.  The gallery was one of his favourite places to visit when
    he was in London, the faces seemed so familiar even when they belonged
    to people he had never met.  The sharp pulse of another Immortal
    disturbing his peace had almost made him groan out loud, but scanning
    the room he had recognised a well-remembered face.
    
    Two familiar faces in fact, since as he greeted Hugh, he found himself
    glancing at the portrait behind and doing a double take between the
    painting and the man who must have posed as the model of one of the
    subjects.  The picture was a Van Dyck of two cavaliers standing facing
    each other but staring out of the frame with sensual arrogance.  He
    read the title with curiosity to see what name he would see displayed.
    " 'Sir John Fotheringay and an Unknown Gentleman.'  Well, at least
    they got the Unknown part correct."
    
    "I'm crushed, MacLeod."  Fitz drew himself up in a passable imitation
    of hurt hauteur.  "Or, at least, I would be if I didn't know what an
    unregenerate barbarian you are."
    
    "You were good friends with Sir John then?"  Duncan asked, gesturing
    at the picture.
    
    "Yes," replied Fitz, and then grinned, "and even better friends with
    his wife, the lovely Anne.  Such ankles, such eyes, such lips, such a
    perfect pair of ...  everything."  But his face sobered again as he
    gazed at the face of a dead man.  "But, of course, they're both gone
    now; over 350 years ago.  He died in the Great Rebellion."
    
    Duncan raised his eyebrows in a question at his friend and then had to
    ask as Fitz seemed to drift into a brown study.  "The Great
    Rebellion?"
    
    Fitz turned and Duncan caught a glimpse of a rare sadness in the
    usually frivolous eyes and then Fitz was tsking like a college
    professor.  "What are they teaching youngsters nowadays.  They've
    taken to calling it The Civil War, as if there was only one Civil War,
    instead of it just being one among many."
    
    "Did you fight in it?"  Duncan asked gently.
    
    "No.  I was off in Italy being harassed by foolish young immortals.
    Anyway, I don't mind a fight, but I prefer it to be against people I
    don't know.  When it comes to brother against brother, it leaves a
    nasty taste in the mouth."  And he grimaced as if tasting that
    bitterness again.
    
    Duncan watched Fitz with some curiosity.  Fitz had always seemed to be
    one Immortal reconciled with his immortality, content to live in the
    moment and glad to have so many moments to enjoy.  Many a time he had
    been the one to josh Duncan out of some black mood, but now he seemed
    to be caught in some melancholy of his own.
    
    "So, were you just in the neighbourhood and decided to look up some
    old friends?"  Duncan probed tactfully.
    
    Fitz looked at him as if weighing him in some balance and then seemed
    to come to a decision.  "I'm 800 years old this year, and every 100
    years I come home.  It's a little ritual I've adopted over the
    centuries, MacLeod, just to let me see how far I've travelled."  He
    shrugged dismissively.  "No big ceremony, just a little habit that's
    hard to shake - those old habits are the worst."  He gave a
    self-deprecating laugh and then after a hesitation said, "I'm going
    down to Sussex tomorrow, to where I lived when I was mortal.  Would
    you like to come along, Mac?"
    
    Duncan stepped forward and grasped Fitz's forearm in a warrior's
    clasp.  "I'd be honoured, Fitz.  Thank you for asking."  Fitz returned
    the grip and they stood for a moment before Fitz said, "Let's drink to
    it.  I know a great pub not too far from here."
    
    "Why doesn't that surprise me?"  said Duncan in mock long-suffering
    and they laughed together as they left.  Sir John stared after them
    from that frozen moment of utter confidence where faithlessness, wars
    and time itself would never come.
    
    ####
    
    - Sussex, England, 1990
    
    Although it was still only springtime, Duncan wore sunglasses to cut
    out the glare from the sun.  Theoretically Immortals did not get
    hangovers, but in practice Immortality just meant you could drink
    without dying of alcohol poisoning - permanently.  A large enough
    quantity of alcohol still had the undesired effect the next morning,
    and it had been a very large quantity of alcohol.  Fitz had raised the
    old English tradition of 'the pub crawl' to new heights as he decided
    to see how many pubs still remained from the previous century.  Duncan
    had finally objected when they crossed the river and were in the
    Elephant and Castle with Fitz giving every indication that he was
    prepared to walk to Sussex by navigating from pub to pub.
    
    They had managed to bribe a taxi driver to take them back to Duncan's
    hotel where they had both collapsed fully-clothed onto the bed.  Fitz
    must have developed a natural immunity to the local ale over the years
    since he was up first thing and off to get his car, breezily telling
    Duncan that he'd be back in an hour and they could set off then.  Only
    four hundred years worth of stamina, a pot of black coffee and a
    refusal to be bested by an Englishman managed to get Duncan up and
    standing outside the hotel doors within the hour.  He almost turned
    round and went back to bed when Fitz drove up in a minuscule flame-red
    MG Midget, but he gritted his teeth, dropped his coat and sword into
    the back and manoeuvred his long frame into the front seat of the tiny
    sports car.
    
    Once they were outside of London the fresh air had helped
    considerably.  They drove in near silence after Duncan had threatened
    to challenge Fitz there and then if he did not stop singing, but Fitz
    did break out in the odd wordless hum which Duncan could ignore for
    the most part.  They had stopped for breakfast and although Duncan had
    stuck with coffee and toast he had revived enough to steal some of
    Fitz's bacon to make a sandwich.
    
    Duncan had not known what to expect of Fitz's old home but having to
    pay to get in still came as a surprise.  Fitz had flirted with the two
    old dears manning the kiosk by the gate and gravely listened when they
    pointed out the best parts of the garden to visit at that time of
    year.  Duncan glanced at the house as they passed, but it was quite
    modern, only a couple of centuries old and obviously of no interest to
    Fitz.  He was striding down an avenue of trees that led down from the
    terraced gardens to a plinth with an obelisk standing on it.  There
    was a ha-ha beyond it preventing them going any further so they
    stopped and looked over the grass before them.  A cow looked back at
    them silently and then turned and left a steaming comment on their
    presence before sashaying off to a more salubrious corner of the
    field.
    
    "I learnt to ride in that meadow."  Fitz's tone was that mixture of
    incredulity and laughter usually adopted by people looking at pictures
    of the clothes they wore as teenagers.
    
    "I hope there were less cows."  Duncan deadpanned back.
    
    Fitz laughed.  "Yes, but it was a lot rougher then and smaller.  There
    were more trees as well.  There to the west, it was still forest."  He
    gestured wildly, managing to indicate most of the horizon.  Duncan
    smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, took off his sunglasses and leant
    back comfortably against the nearest tree.
    
    "So, tell me more, Fitz.  Did you always live here after you were
    found?"
    
    "No.  When I was very small I lived about 10 miles in that direction.
    There's a motorway there now.  But I don't remember much about it
    anyway.  My father, that's my first step-father, died when I was six
    and my mother arranged to marry the lord of this manor.  He was
    widowed with two sons, so it suited everyone."
    
    "Your mother arranged?  Sounds like she was quite a forceful woman."
    Duncan fished delicately.
    
    Fitz looked at him with an expression of almost shy pride.  "She was
    an Immortal."
    
    Duncan straightened.  "An Immortal?"
    
    "Yes.  I was lucky," Fitz said simply.
    
    "Lucky!  I should say.  Come on, Fitzcairn, don't leave it at that.
    Tell me more."
    
    "Her name was Elgiva which meant in the common tongue 'the gift of the
    faeries'.  She found me in the forest and took me back to her home.
    Her husband was a mortal but he knew about her.  I think she loved him
    very much, although she never said a word about him to me in later
    years.  I only remember him a little.  He was tall and blond with blue
    eyes, one of the old Saxon line.  She had the same colouring, although
    she always covered her hair as befitted a married woman.  I always
    thought her the most fair of women but perhaps all men think that of
    their mothers."  He paused as the image became clearer to his memory.
    "After his death we came here and she married Sir Ranulf.  He was
    shorter than me when I was full-grown, with dark hair and eyes, his
    face all scarred from the pox.  There was no love between them but no
    hate either, just a need on both their parts which later grew into
    respect.  Although I think she respected him from the beginning.  I
    asked her once why she had chosen him and she said 'Because he keeps
    his word when no one is looking.'  "
    
    Duncan felt prompted to say, "It seems a little cold."
    
    Fitz replied enigmatically, "Sometimes the cold is safer than the
    warmth.  Ranulf was in many ways a cold man, stern but not overly
    cruel, devout but also tolerant.  He had his own inner demons and that
    made him more thoughtful than many of his kind.  I found out some time
    later that he was a lover of men."
    
    "Fitz!"  Duncan exclaimed with some concern, but Fitz was already
    waving away his worries.
    
    "No, nothing like that.  I've no horrific tales of abuse hiding in the
    shadows.  I said he was devout.  He would always welcome any passing
    priest and he twice made the pilgrimage to Becket's shrine in
    Canterbury.  To him, homosexuality was a sin, and he never placed
    himself above the law whether it was made by man or God.  But my
    mother was surpassing wise; she knew that I was safe from him but she
    also knew that he could not help but love me.  His own sons were dark
    and sombre like himself and she bought this little blond-haired moppet
    to entrance him.  I could always wrap him around my little finger; I
    was never short of charm."  Fitz smiled at Duncan, showing off his
    dimples to good effect.
    
    "When I was eighteen and became a knight she told me about my
    immortality.  I thought she was mad," he chuckled in remembrance.
    "She was mad, livid even, after she'd had to cut herself three times
    to prove it to me.  She didn't suffer fools gladly.  A few months
    later, a strange Immortal came here and challenged her.  She died on
    that hill there.  Ranulf had built a small shrine and she went each
    day to pray.  Or that's what we thought, perhaps she did pray a little
    but she also used the time to practise with her sword.  I think the
    stranger found her a harder battle than he'd bargained on."
    
    "Did you see her die, Fitz?"
    
    "Yes.  Ranulf and I were both there.  Ranulf wanted to take the
    challenge but she ordered me to keep him back and forbade me from
    interfering even though I had not met my first death at that time."
    His voice softened and he turned to face the hill where she had died.
    "She wore only her white shift and her yellow braid hung down behind
    her like a golden rope.  Her feet were long and white amidst the green
    grass and her sword shone silver in the light."
    
    Duncan moved to stand behind his friend and laid his hand on the
    shaking shoulder nearest him.  Fitz turned to him, unashamed to let
    him see the tears on his cheeks.  "The worst thing was not to see her
    beheaded but to see the Quickening leave her, it seemed like her soul
    had been devoured by the other.  I would have killed him then, but
    Ranulf stopped me, even though he was more shocked than me.  He knew
    that the Rules had been important to my mother and that by breaking
    them I would only dishonour her death.  Later, I was glad he had held
    me back, since her Quickening would have been lost for all time.  I
    left soon after, although I often came back to visit Ranulf.  The
    secret we shared bound us together and he became in truth like a
    father to me.  I last saw him in an abbey where he had retired when he
    felt his death approaching.  He asked me then to take his name, since
    before I had gone by the name of Elgiva's first husband.  So I took
    his legacy and carry his name with me through the centuries.  Even
    when I have to put it aside at times I remember that I am Hugh of the 
    family of Ranulf fils'Cairn."  The old pronunciation sounded soft and
    lonely in the shade of the trees and then he chuckled with a slight
    catch in his throat.  "I've often thought it strange that I love all
    women in memory of the mother I honoured, and honour all men for the
    father I loved."
    
    Duncan smiled and shook Fitz gently by the shoulder he was still
    holding.  "You were always a little perverse, Fitz."
    
    Fitz reached up and mimed a mock punch at Duncan's chin. "I'm glad you
    came, Duncan.  It's good to have a friend to stand by your side."  And
    then Fitz grinned his usual devil-may-care grin and said, "Of course
    usually I bring my students, but I guess you fall into that category."
    
    "Student am I?"  growled Duncan.  "And what did you ever teach me?"
    
    "I taught you everything you know about women," said Fitz with a broad
    grin.  Duncan threw up his hands in disgust and stalked back up the
    avenue of trees.  Fitz chased after him.  "Well, how about reading?
    You'd never have learnt to read if it hadn't been for me.  Or opera?
    Who was it who introduced you to all the finer ...  "
    
    ####
    
    - Eiffel Tower, Paris, 1996
    
    Were his memories all that remained of Fitz?  Had Kalas subsumed all
    that laughter and charm into his own bitter soul?  He heard again a
    mocking voice.  "Nobody here but us."
    
    The screeching of the tortured metal surrounding him reminded him of
    the agony of horses and men in the aftermath of battle.  But as he
    listened more closely he could make out a voice quietly singing.  It
    was a wholly ridiculous song with a chorus that seemed to mostly
    consist of dings and nonnies, and was, of course, about lovers.  He
    had heard it before many times, and now it took him back to a time
    centuries before.  There had been a battle and he had died ...
    
    His lungs painfully inflated with air as if he had taken a breathe of
    ice-water.  It was night and a black darkness with no glint of moon or
    star.  Clouds covered the sky and a mean drizzle spitted around him.
    But a cloak covered him to keep the worst of the weather away, and his
    head was resting on the warmth of someone's lap.  In the distance he
    could hear the sobs and screams of the wounded but above his head a
    voice was singing quietly.
    
    "In spring time, the only pretty ring time 
    When the birds do sing, ..."
    
    The pulse of immortal presence suddenly resonated in his head even as
    he half-recognised the voice, and he jerked trying to force his
    healing body upright.  A hand gently pressed him back and then reached
    up to stroke his head even as the words echoed out of the past into
    the present.  "Sssh.  Gently now, laddie.  No need to fret, I'm here."
    
    Duncan sighed and let the warmth cradle him.  Everything was all
    right, his friend was by his side.
    
    THE END
    
    ####
    
    Come the Wild, Wild Weather 
    by Noel Coward
    
    Time may hold in store for us 
    Glory or defeat, 
    Maybe never more for us
    Life will seem so sweet 
    Time will change so many things, 
    Tides will ebb and flow,
    But wherever fate may lead us 
    Always we shall know -
    
    Come the wild, wild weather, 
    Come the wind and the rain, 
    Come the little flakes of snow, 
    Come the joy, come the pain, 
    We shall still be together 
    When our life's journey ends, 
    For wherever we chance to go
    We shall always be friends.  
    We may find while we're travelling through the years 
    Moments of joy and love and happiness, 
    Reason for grief, reason for tears.  
    Come the wild, wild weather, 
    If we've lost or we've won, 
    We'll remember these words we say 
    Till our story be done.
    
    


End file.
